User blog:PlakaDrakes/What Should Be Added Next?
There are many things that could be added to'' My Singing Monsters. Here's a list that I came up with that lists things I think should be added at one point or another to ''My Singing Monsters. *The Rest of The Natural Epics (Dandidoo, Shrubb, Drumpler, Pummel, Clamble, & Riff) *Epic Punkleton (To Finish Off The Epic Seasonals) - Here's What I Think The Epic Punkleton Should Look Like! *Epic Wubbox (After All Natural Epics Are Released, Also With A Unique Sound & Good Animation) *Epic Ethereals??? (Maybe Too Rare To Be Able To Get...) or "Epicthereals" or "Epithereals"... *Rest of Rare Fire Elementals, Maybe Epic Fire Elementals After That *More Fire Islands *More Island Skins Other Than Vegetable Medley *A Way To Remove The Stars When A Monster Is On Level 20 *Mythicals on Cold, Water, and Earth Islands *Mythicals & Legendaries On Gold Island (Maybe Dipsters Too...) *Werdos On Water and Earth Island (Perhaps Stoowarb and Maggpi As A Pair on Water Island?) *A New Mechanic - Like Wublins & Ethereals; Maybe the Fyooshun ''or ''The Lost Elementals ''Ideas From A Few Years Ago??? *Rare Wublins??? (How Would They Work?) - Possibly They Could Just Have Double The Amounts of Every Monster They Normally Need? *If Rare Wublins / 'Rareblins' Do End Up Coming, Perhaps A Rare Wubbox On Wublin Island? *Rare Wubbox On Ethereal Island? (Rarethereals are Incredibly Rare, So Probably Not Happening) *A Unique Legendary For Each Natural Island Like Shugabush On Plant Island, Along With Their Own Monster Species Like the Shugafam, Along With Their Own Island Like Shugabush Island - (Perhaps They Could Also Be Based Off of Famous Singers Like How the Shugabush is Based On Kristian Bush) *Better Decoration System A Video By MSMPokeGamer That Describes This Concept *Colossal Upgrades... Or... A New Castle Upgrade - For More Island Space for Rares and Epics - More Beds in General -A Video By MSMPokeGamer Detailing This *A New Monster Subspecies After Epics? (Maybe There's No Reason To...) Either 'Uncommon', 'Extraordinary', 'Ultimate', 'Adaptive', or 'Special' Monster Subspecies As Ideas ('Uncommon' In Between Common & Rare of Rarity Level, and the Other Ones Rarer Than Epics) *A New Yearly Event, Like A Seasonal Event??? (Probably Not Happening) *''My Singing Monsters and Other Games In The Series Being On More Platforms Other Than Mobile, Windows, and PSVita - Maybe On the Nintendo Switch? *More of the Lore (Story) Revealed To Us Here Are Some Missing Lore Points (Video By MSMPokeGamer) *A Thumpies ''Sequel or Re-Release (Perhaps With Better Graphics?) *New Games In The Series (Spin-offs & Main Series) *The ''Those Singing Monsters ''Television Series to Come Out (Perhaps There Could Be An In-Game Event That Has A Connection to the TV Series Where All The Monsters, Islands, Structures, and Decorations Are Customized To Have Their ''Those Singing Monsters Style - This Could Be A Yearly Event Like Anniversary Month or SummerSong to Celebrate the TV Series' Birthday Some Info From This Blog Comes From This Video By MSMPokeGamer - Here It Is! Category:Blog posts